


Twice as Hard

by bubbleteamin



Series: the adventures of norenmin [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Don't Read This, Fluff, Jeno watches, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Once again kind of, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Na Jaemin, Voyeurism, kind of, no not kids, not really - Freeform, okay, v smart, virginity is different for everyone kids, wrote this ages ago and decided to post it without rereading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteamin/pseuds/bubbleteamin
Summary: Jeno loves his boyfriends so much it's suffocating, but he hates that he feels like he’s a dead weight to the relationship at this point. Well, at least when it comes to the sexual part of it. Which doesn’t exist, mind you.





	Twice as Hard

**Author's Note:**

> very old one, this

Jeno feels like he’s a dead weight to the relationship at this point. Well, at least when it comes to the sexual part of it. Which doesn’t exist, mind you.

When he joined Renjun and Jaemin in their already established relationship, they had promised him they wouldn’t do anything sexual anymore until Jeno felt ready to be a part of it, not even with just the two of them. Renjun and Jaemin had been sexually active for nearly two months at that point, even having gone all the way, which had scared Jeno to no end when they had told him.

The thing is, Jeno still isn’t sure if he’s ready, even though the three of them have been dating for over a month now. He feels bad for Renjun and Jaemin, because they obviously have to hold themselves back. He doesn’t know much about sex, being the big fat virgin that he is, but he reckons that once you start it isn’t exactly easy to simply  _ stop. _

But no matter how much Jeno tried to convince them to just continue on doing their thing as usual, the other two didn’t budge, not even once considering having sex without Jeno involved.

The other two don’t pressure him to go further, but they definitely try to test the waters every now and then. Every time, Jeno has had to stop them, and as much as the other two have reassured him that it’s fine, he can’t help but pressure  _ himself. _ He feels like he needs to do something for them, anything. He wants to make them feel good.

But now, in Jaemin’s room after a long day of lectures, with Jaemin’s hand roaming under the front of his shirt and Renjun’s lips attached to his neck, he can’t help but hear the alarm bells going off in his head once again.

“Wait—” 

He sits up, the other two immediately stopping and distancing themselves to give him space. The whole scene feels so familiar, too familiar, and Jeno hates it. His body is aching to go on, to do more with the both of them, but his head keeps screaming at him whenever they get close to something even remotely sexual.

“I’m sorry.” 

He can’t help but say it.

“Don’t be. It’s okay.” 

Of course, the response that always follows it.

“It’s not, I—” He silently curses himself for the tears welling up in his eyes. “God, I feel so stupid.”

“Baby, it’s okay.” Jaemin scoots closer to him, smiling with a certain fondness that never fails to make Jeno’s heart flutter. “You know we love you, and we’ll happily wait until you’re ready.”

_ We. _ Why does he still feel like he doesn’t completely belong to that “we” even after all these shared kisses and gentle touches from the both of them? Jeno wants his soul to jump out of his body, to just leave it behind. 

“No, you don’t understand,” he starts again, “I  _ want  _ to, I really do, I just—” He runs a hand through his hair, forcing the tears back down. “I always think I’m ready when we start making out, but something just—” 

He stops, leaning back against the headboard as he sighs. 

Renjun moves closer, cuddling against his side. “What do you think keeps stopping you?”

If only he had the answer to that question.

“I don’t know.” He looks to Jaemin, hoping the younger can read something in his eyes that he himself isn’t able to grasp yet, for Jaemin knows him better than he knows himself, as much as that creeps him out sometimes.

Jaemin leans in to peck his cheek. 

“Maybe a small part of you is still a bit scared and confused about all of this. I mean, it’s not every day that you get into a relationship with two people at once, especially when it’s your first relationship ever.” He lets out a chuckle. “Fuck, even  _ I  _ still have to get used to it. If I were a virgin I would be fucking terrified. It  _ is _ a threesome, after all.”

“God, it’s worse if you bring it like that,” Jeno says, groaning as his face goes red.

“Hey, Jeno.” Renjun rests his head on Jeno’s shoulder. “It scares me, too, you know? Jaemin’s the only person I’ve ever done stuff with, and the thought of doing it with two people at once is scary as hell, so I assure you that it isn’t just you.”

“Then… how are you okay with going further?” Jeno asks, his eyebrows knitted together.

Renjun sits up to look at him, eyes soft. “Well, it helps that I’ve had sex before, like Jaemin, and so I can somehow push past that fear. Of course, I trust the both of you with all my heart.”

Jeno lets the words settle in his head for a few seconds, rolling through his mind as they try to find a proper place. 

“But then… Will I ever even be ready?” 

The tears are trying to creep up again, but Jeno isn’t gonna let them fall, not over something like this.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea!” Jaemin shoots up, smile taking over half of his face as he caresses Jeno’s cheek. “How about you do something with one of us, and the other just watches? Or leaves the room? Or you could watch us?”

Renjun eyes Jaemin from the side. “Nana… if he’s not ready, we have to—”

“No, wait.” Jaemin puts his finger up to Renjun’s mouth. “Let me finish.” He turns back to Jeno with a bright face. “We don’t all have to actually have sex at the same time if it’s too strange. For now maybe it’s best if we just take it step by step, and so someone can just watch and it’ll be like one on one, but also with all of us together, you know?”

Renjun’s face is blank. 

“So voyeurism, basically.”

Jaemin frowns and slaps his bicep. 

“Don’t bring it like that!”

“Well, then, how am I supposed to-”

“Guys,” Jeno says, interrupting the both of them. Two pairs of eyes turn to stare at him expectantly. He takes a deep breath. “It… It doesn’t sound too bad, I guess? I mean, it sounds less terrifying than actually, you know…”

Renjun places a hand on his jaw. “Are you sure? Please don’t feel pressured by Jaemin’s ideas, because lord knows that boy has a lot of strange kinks that I don’t even—”

“I’m sure, Junnie,” Jeno says, smiling in a way that he hopes comes off as confident, maybe even reassuring the older. Then again, he probably just looks like a nervous trainwreck. He forces himself to keep talking, swallowing away built up saliva. “Trust me, I want this as much as you two. And we have to start somewhere, right?”

“Baby,” Jaemin says, letting the word ring out nasally. “What do you feel comfortable enough with? Do you want to take part in anything or just watch?”

The fact that Jeno still feels like he’s gonna burn up when he talks about this says a lot, but he pushes past the layer of embarrassment and inexperience for the sake of Renjun and Jaemin. He trusts the two boys in front of him with his life, after all. He takes a deep breath. 

“Can I… just watch?”

Renjun, always the careful one, still looks like he’s about to protest any second, but Jeno shoots him another soft look, willing the boy to trust his words, and so Renjun stays silent. Jeno’s eyes meet Jaemin’s again, and the love he feels through them is so intense that he forgets to breathe for a second. He’s known Jaemin his entire life, and Jeno knows he holds nothing but the best intentions for everyone in his heart, just like right now, with every inch of Jaemin is radiating care, telling him that he has nothing to worry about.

Jeno lets Jaemin read his eyes, making sure to carry a hefty amount of trust in them as Jaemin watches carefully. Eventually he nods, rubbing his hand up and down Jeno’s thigh. 

“Okay. Okay, yeah, okay.” 

Jeno feels the younger press a quick peck against his lips, smiling as brightly as ever afterwards.

Jeno’s head rotates to face Renjun and he’s glad to find the boy is no longer frowning or radiating scepticism. Instead, his face is relaxed, even though his eyes are betraying him, letting some nerves shine through.

“Are you okay with this, too, Junnie?” Jaemin asks, running his hand up and down Renjun’s thigh this time.

“If Jeno’s really okay with it, then I’m okay with it, too.” He pauses. “Just… Jeno, if at  _ any _ point you feel uncomfortable or out of place, let us know, okay? We’ll stop immediately.”

“Yes, one hundred percent,” Jaemin adds. “If you’re uncomfortable and want to discuss changes, you can say ‘yellow’, and when you want us to abort completely, just say ‘red’, okay?”

“Don’t use your weird BDSM shit on him, Jaemin.”

“No, it can work like this, too!”

Jeno smiles at the both of them, the flowers outside seeming like nothing in comparison to the blooming in his heart. 

“I’ll use them if I need to. I trust you.” He kisses the both of them deeply one last time before standing up and looking around. 

“I’ll just—” 

He moves away from Jaemin’s bed, settling down on his desk chair. 

“I’ll just sit here— I— yeah.” 

His voice is trembling, and frankly, so is his entire body. He tries to reason that it’s fine, that he’s seen something similar to this before when he walked in on them in that classroom, or the fact that he watches gay porn all the time, but it doesn’t help. It’s different now. They’re only doing this with the knowledge that  _ he’s _ watching them. Jeno is a part of this. The “we” includes him, even if he isn’t  _ actually _ doing it. It’s fucking terrifying.

The electricity running between Jaemin and Renjun as they gaze at each other for a few seconds is so powerful Jeno swears he can see an actual spark every now and then. When, at last, their lips meet, it crackles through the room, and Jeno swears he can feel some of it getting conducted through his body. He watches Jaemin urge Renjun’s mouth open, visibly letting their tongues meet. Jeno feels his entire body come alive with a burning sensation, but the heat feels good— no, it feels  _ great. _ He’s on edge the entire time, filled to the brink with adrenaline, excitement, and a shit ton of nerves when two shirts get thrown to the ground and bare chests get exposed. Sure, he’s seen them like this before, but not  _ like this,  _ not with Jaemin’s mouth moving down to attach to one of Renjun’s nipples, the air getting thicker and thicker, and Jeno doesn’t want them to stop, too enticed by the lust and love laced through all of their movements, aching to know what’s going to happen next like he doesn’t already know.

“Fuck.” Jeno breathes out the word out like it’s heavy to push through his throat, watching Jaemin’s mouth move even further down as he pushes Renjun’s body to the mattress. Jeno squirms in his seat when he hears the eldest let out a whimper at the impact. They’re positioned in a way that makes sure Jeno can see everything from the side, a point of view that makes him realise more and more how real this is, how he’s about to watch Jaemin have sex with Renjun. He expected to feel and odd kind of jealousy, to want to have them both for himself, but none of those feelings arise; something about it is making his heart flutter, nearly overflowing with love and trust. The knowledge that he can join them if he wanted to is enough to keep his body tense. His heart is in their hands, and their hearts in his.

Jaemin’s hands are making quick work of Renjun’s jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers, and  _ holy shit, _ Renjun’s naked. Jeno can see his dick past the side of the older’s leg, and he’s aware of his own dick straining against his jeans in a near torturous way. He’s frozen in place, though, unable to move even a single finger. All he can do is swallow, eyes wide as they meet with Renjun’s. The eye contact between them is so intense, so intimate, that it nearly makes him miss the way Jaemin’s mouth wraps around the tip of Renjun’s dick. But he doesn’t miss it, though, and he nearly chokes on his spit. This is way more sinful than what he had accidentally seen that one time.

“Holy shit.” 

Jeno’s voice sounds husky in his own ears, but it’s so soft, basically a whisper. Jaemin picks up on it and stares straight at Jeno, their eyes locked as his head bobs up and down on Renjun’s dick. Jeno can’t look away, not even when Jaemin deepthroats the older and gags, eyes watering. It turns Jeno on to no end, but moving still doesn’t feel like an option, and his dick remains untouched, straining against his jeans and yelling at him to be set free. But he can’t move, he doesn’t dare.

Jaemin pulls off with a pop, eyes still trained on him. “Jeno, you can touch yourself.”

Was it the permission that made his mouth water, the permission that he needed to actually do something about himself? Jeno isn’t going to ponder it, just letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and nodding frantically as he unbuttons his jeans with an urgency he’s never felt before. The strain gets lifted from his dick, and he sighs when he can finally palm himself through his boxers, soothing the ache. Jaemin smirks at him.

“Does that feel good, baby?”

Jeno lets out a sound from the back of his throat, nodding. He watches Jaemin go back down on Renjun, and the sensation of that view in front of him combined with the hand now stroking his cock make it so that Jeno can’t help but let out a soft moan, rippling through the room along with the slick sounds of Jaemin’s mouth around Renjun’s cock and Renjun’s laboured breathing.

When the sound leaves his mouth, his eyes meet with Renjun’s again, and God, the love he feels in that moment is insane, butterflies erupting in his stomach. Jeno had been terrified when they started dating, afraid that he loved Jaemin more than he loved Renjun considering he only started liking Renjun in high school whereas Jaemin had been on his mind for  _ ages, _ but now, looking into Renjun’s eyes, he realises that you can’t love two people the same way, ever. All love is different, even the romantic love you feel, but it isn’t better or worse than what he feels for Jaemin. You can’t compare it. Where Jaemin feels like a punch to his chest, forcing all the air out of him, Renjun feels like a slow dance, the tingles in his gut from newborn feelings.

“You still okay?” Renjun asks, eyes lined with lust, along with a caring edge. Jeno shoots him a small smile and nods, his eyes flicking to Jaemin again, who isn’t pausing as he suckles on Renjun’s dick like it’s the most delicious popsicle he’s ever tasted. Jeno swallows.

“Yeah,” he breathes out.

And he is. He doesn’t feel uncomfortable, even if he’s still a bit shaky and nervous to move around. No, he loves this, watching them unravel and be vulnerable, so raw and bare, showing him all they have to offer. It doesn’t feel like Renjun and Jaemin have done this stuff before; it feels so pure and authentic, like it’s all of their firsts. Of course, it isn’t, and the way Jaemin moves back up to connect his lips with Renjun’s is way too smooth, Renjun’s hand unbuttoning Jaemin’s jeans in a way that’s too experienced to ignore, but even those things don’t crush the way Jeno feels.

“Jeno…”

He flinches at his name suddenly being called, realising the two have switched positions and Renjun is now on top of Jaemin, who’s looking at him as Renjun nibbles on his neck. Jaemin’s pants are gone, along with his boxers, and… okay… okay… yup, this was the punch he had been talking about, all the air leaving his lungs in one go. He runs his eyes over the flesh, from the flushed tip to where the base connected with his balls, unable to help himself. Jaemin’s dick isn’t small, nor large; it’s a perfect size for everyone to feel comfortable, for what he imagines to be minimal pain and maximal pleasure, and Jeno shivers at the thought of it coming anywhere near him. God, he feels like such a fucking virgin.

“Jeno,” Jaemin repeats, and — oh, right. He called his name before.

“Hmm?” 

It’s the only sound Jeno feels confident to let out right now, gulping as his eyes remain connected with Jaemin’s, which are nearly as black as Jeno’s hair.

“Do you want us to keep doing what we’ve been doing so far, or —” he lets out a hiss when Renjun gives him a particularly hard suck, “or can we go further than this?”

Jeno looks between them with wide eyes. What he’s seen so far was pretty intense, but the thought of… watching them actually having sex… it… it makes his entire body fill with something he can’t even begin to describe. But… he wants to witness it for himself. He wants to know what it’s all about without actually knowing what it’s all about just yet. Does that even make sense? Jeno doesn’t care anymore, he just wants them to  _ keep going. _

“You can— ” he clears his throat, “you can do more, you can— yeah.” 

His voice is croaky and Jeno turns red at the sound. He knows he looks like a twelve year old boy watching porn for the first time.

Jaemin shoots him a big Cheshire grin, eyes full of lust and affection as his hands run down Renjun’s back. 

Jeno properly takes in the scene in front of him; Renjun is sitting on Jaemin’s hips, hand coming to wrap around the younger’s dick as he plants kisses all along his jaw, eventually moving to reconnect their lips while Jaemin is just lying there, hands having moved down to squeeze Renjun’s ass. Jeno swears the room feels too hot to be healthy, cursing the fact that none of them could afford an AC.

“Junnie, baby, do you want to do more as well?” Jaemin asks in between kisses, hands still all over the other’s ass as he grinds their dicks together. Renjun nods, a simple and firm gesture, before sitting up and leaning over to open Jaemin’s bedside drawer. He picks out an orange bottle, looking at Jeno once more to give him a reassuring smile and then quickly moving over to reconnect his lips with Jaemin’s, flicking the bottle cap open. Jeno watches Jaemin automatically put his hand under the opening and Renjun makes quick work of coating his fingers with the gooey lube. Jeno’s heart starts beating in his throat, which had turned sahara dry.

Renjun throws the bottle to the side, making it land somewhere on the mattress while they switch positions again, Jaemin back on top of him in one rapid movement. They’re still propped up in the same way, with Jeno able to watch everything go down clearly from the side. He’s close to them, not too close, but close enough to see a small mole on the side of Renjun’s upper thigh. For once, he doesn’t mind the fact that Jaemin’s bedroom isn’t the biggest, as much as a part of him still wants to hide his eyes and squeal. But it isn’t just “live porn”, is it? He’s watching the two people he loves most, who also love him back all the way to the moon, getting ready to have sex, solidifying that love through acts that don’t seem as vulgar when you look at them from that perspective. It’s what makes the difference for Jeno, why he doesn’t cover his eyes or run away. It isn’t dirty; it’s— it’s near  _ art. _

“Oh— oh, fuck.”

Although the lewd sounds coming from Renjun’s mouth as Jaemin’s first finger enters his hole is trying to challenge that statement. No, you know what? Moaning is art, too.

“Fuck, how the fuck did you hit the spot instantly you fucker, fuck, don’t stop, fuck you.”

Or… well… 

“I love you, too, baby.”

Jeno purses his lips, hand still leisurely caressing his dick. Yes, it’s art. It’s love, even if Renjun expresses his love in odd ways sometimes.

Through watching Jaemin finger Renjun, Jeno notes that he seems to be good at it, if the way he has Renjun squirming and moaning on the mattress was anything to go by, the eldest looking like an absolute mess with three fingers up his ass and hands clutching at the fabric of the sheets. If inanimate objects had feelings, the poor bed would be screaming in pain by now. Renjun’s eyes are closed, little breaths getting pushed out from the back of his throat, so gorgeous that it almost makes Jeno want to walk up and touch— taste—  _ whatever. _ Of course, he doesn’t. Instead, he finally moves his hand down his own underwear, grabbing the shaft of his dick in a way that leaves a small sting, just so he doesn’t cum right on the spot. Once again he’s reminded of how much of a virgin he is.

“Junnie, are you ready?”

The weight of the question feels heavy in the air. Then again, Jeno figures that weight feels different on everyone’s shoulders and it’s probably just him who feels it carries so much.

“Yes, I am.”

“Jeno?”

Jaemin is looking at him again, and so is Renjun, both of their eyes making Jeno’s skin erupt in goosebumps. He gulps.

“Yeah, go on.”

Jaemin nods curtly, smiling like it’s the only thing he does, which makes all the muscles in Jeno’s body relax for just a second. That is until Jaemin actually moves to push his dick into Renjun, whose face scrunches up in pain. Jeno doesn’t need to lie there to feel the burn.

“Renjun, are you okay?” Jeno asks, eyes wide. Renjun opens his own from where they had been clenched shut and lets out a breath that shakes through the air.

“D— Don’t worry, I’m fine.” He gives Jeno a reassuring smile, although it’s not as convincing when he looks like he’s about to cry out.

Jaemin looks between the two of them before he lets his eyes settle on Jeno. 

“I’ll make sure to go slow for him, okay, baby? Don’t worry.”

Jeno nods, though he can’t help it; a part of him still feels like he needs to step in and make the pain disappear for Renjun, though he also knows that if Renjun wanted to stop he’d be  _ very _ vocal about that. 

When Jaemin is fully settled in Renjun, Jeno watches him pepper kisses all across the older’s face, muttering words of comfort. If Jeno’s brain zooms in too much, he once again realises how odd this is, how he’s actually watching Renjun and Jaemin have sex. He zooms out, though, and he knows he’s also in a way having sex with them. He feels it. He feels the way Jaemin looks at him the first time he pulls his hips back and pushes back in, he feels the way Renjun moans eventually when it starts to hurt less, and he feels himself start to harden infinitely more, moans leaving his mouth when the sound of skin slapping together rings through the room after a particularly hard thrust. He moves his hand faster, despite not wanting to with his release already so close, but he can’t help the motion, not when Renjun’s legs wrap around Jaemin’s waist and Jaemin lets out a throaty grunt, the older having done something that Jeno hadn’t been able to see. Whatever Renjun did, Jaemin sure as hell didn’t mind, his thrusts picking up speed and power. The sounds that echo through the room are so lewd, so nasty, but Jeno still thinks it’s the most mesmerising thing ever. It’s so hot, so hot, and his dick is starting to ache from where he’s tugging it so hard. He doesn’t tell them he’s close, not wanting to interrupt their flow, but thankfully Renjun breaks the relative silence for him, moaning, “I’m close.”

His voice is so sexy, husky, and Jeno is once again overwhelmed with love for the older.

“Me, too,” Jaemin says, eyes hooded as he lets out a low grunt. He snaps his hips forwards repetitively and Jeno watches him bury his head in Renjun’s shoulder, probably biting at the skin from the way Renjun lets out a whiny sound. He feels his own skin heating up to a near boiling point, eyes having trouble focussing on a single thing from the way pleasure is building up in his body, tingling in his lower stomach. When his eyes meet Renjun’s, who traps him in his gaze, he can’t take it anymore. Their eyes remain locked as Renjun comes first, and the sight of Renjun’s body shuddering through it with his mouth wide open is enough to make Jeno’s entire body tense up before it starts shaking, feeling his own cum coating his fingers. His entire body keeps shuddering for many seconds before he can focus again, coming down from a high he’s never felt before. He watches Jaemin groan as he stills inside of Renjun, and it’s then that Jeno realises they didn’t use a condom, something he’s reminded of as Renjun’s eyes roll back from being filled up. It’s nearly enough to make Jeno hard again. Only nearly, because that’s not how his biology works.

The air afterwards is like someone is burning hot coals in the room; they’re all breathing like there’s a great shortage of oxygen and Jeno feels like he’s about to evaporate from the heat. They’re cooling down, though, and Jaemin pulls out. Jeno’s eyes widen at the sight of Renjun’s hole. He can’t help but look away now that the moment is over.

“Holy shit,” Jaemin says, flopping down on the bed as his chest moves up and down rapidly.

“God, that felt better than I remember it feeling,” Renjun says with a slight chuckle. Jaemin smiles at him before moving to clean him up with a t-shirt he picked up from the floor.

“That’s nasty, ew,” Jeno says, laughing as he shudders when he watches the shirt come in contact with Renjun’s tainted chest.

Jaemin looks at him with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. 

“Tell that to your own cum-covered shirt, baby.”

Jeno looks down, turning red at the sight. His dick is out of sight, which comforts him, but there are some stains on his shirt and the front of his boxers that are pretty hard to ignore.

Renjun watches him with an amused smile, although his eyes are quick to go back to being careful. 

“How are you feeling, Jen?”

Jeno stays silent for a few seconds, taking some time to gather his thoughts. 

“I— Yeah, I feel great. That was— I’m—” he takes a deep breath, “I— yeah.”

Jaemin and Renjun laugh, creating a harmony so beautiful it makes Jeno’s entire heart light up. 

“Awesome, right?” Renjun says, gaze loving as he looks at Jaemin and then back at Jeno.

Jeno smiles at them. 

“I hate to say it, but I love you two,” he says, feeling like a bloody sap but not having enough energy left to care.

“Aw, baby, I love you, too!” Jaemin gets up to run to Jeno, ready to hug him on the desk chair, but Jeno raises a hand in front of him, turning away with wide eyes.

“Oh my God, no! You’re still naked! Put some clothes on, fuck!”

Renjun’s loud laughter rings through the room, causing Jeno to frown.

“What?!”

Jeno can practically feel the smug expression on Jaemin’s face when he hears clothes being put on. Some more shuffling follows before Renjun curses at Jaemin when it sounds like he’s sliding jeans back on his legs. 

“Okay, coast is clear. We’re dressed,” Jaemin says with a sing songy voice. Jeno looks up just in time to see Renjun punching his arm. Jeno lets out a fond chuckle, getting up from the desk chair to button up his own jeans. He’ll deal with his boxers later.

“Erm…” He looks around before looking back down at his clothes. “Jaemin, do you have a spare shirt I could borrow?”

Jaemin’s face erupts in a face Jeno’s sure the younger must’ve copied from an aegyo compilation. 

“How am I gonna survive you?” he moans in despair.

“I wonder the same thing about your insufferable ass every day,” Renjun says, snorting. Jaemin shoots him an offended look, eyebrows furrowed and mouth agape.

“Next time you’re certainly not the one getting this dick, then.”

“Guys,” Jeno says, sighing. “Can I just get a clean shirt?” He cringes as he feels the sticky shirt glued against his pelvis. “I feel disgusting.”

Jaemin nods in a sheepish way and hurries over to his closet. He picks out a white t-shirt with a band on it Jeno doesn’t recognise and throws it over to him. Jeno catches it and freezes as they stare at him.

“Can you look away?”

Renjun’s eyes fill with disbelief.

“Oh my God, you can’t be serious.”

Jeno frowns. “I’m shy!”

“We’ve seen you shirtless before, though?” Jaemin sounds genuinely confused, making Jeno groan from how  _ obvious _ it is to himself.

“Not after you two had sex!”

“We all had sex, though,” Renjun notes.

Jeno hides his face. “Stop. Turn around so I can change my shirt.”

“Okay, okay.” Renjun laughs, turning around and pulling Jaemin with him when said boy remained frozen in place with a big grin.

Jeno coughs, pulling his dirty shirt over his head at a significant speed and struggling his way into the second one. He feels himself turn red when the now-cold air in the room touches his bare chest, even more so when he accidentally puts his arms through the wrong holes and his head tries to force its way into a sleeve. After struggling for a bit, he finally gets it on, letting out a sigh of relief.

“You can turn back around.”

And so two pairs of eyes are back on his figure, Jaemin sighing when he focuses his gaze on his covered chest. 

“You’re no fun.”

“He just gave into your voyeurism kink and you dare to call him ‘no fun’? Really?” Renjun says, laughing.

“Shut it, you. It wasn’t a voyeurism kink, it was just helping Jeno get used to the idea of—”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Jeno says quickly. “Can we stop talking about it, please? I’m hungry, let’s just order some food or something.” 

But changing the topic is never easy with Jaemin around.

“Baby, are you embarrassed now? Should we do it again to make you more comfortable?”

“Jaemin, shut up, oh my God,” Renjun says, a serious edge to his voice.

“Okay, fine.” Jaemin pouts before dragging the two boys out of the room with him. 

Jeno is endlessly thankful for his boyfriends, even if he wants to hate them at times. He might not be ready for everything just yet, but he knows there are ways that make him feel comfortable enough, ways that will eventually warm him up to the thought of the real thing. He’s excited to go on this journey with two of the people he loves most on this planet.

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably hate this when i reread this, which i wrote like,,,, six months ago, so im not going to lmao, hope you enjoyed and that it wasnt as cringy as im fearing right now oh god why am i posting this ??? oh, right, because i felt like i had to post something after such a long time of absence, that's it. 
> 
> but !!! im writing a lot again, just struggled to find the inspiration these past few months. im currently working on a few long ones and a few short ones, so hopefully i can post something new soon!
> 
> thanks for reading :) i'll try to reply to as many comments as possible (bold to assume i'll get any) bc they're very much appreciated


End file.
